


one of my favorite few

by soggy_peppers



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Awkward Dates, F/F, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soggy_peppers/pseuds/soggy_peppers
Summary: sayaka convinces toko to go on a roller skating date with her
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Maizono Sayaka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	one of my favorite few

"C'mon, Toko, it'll be fun!" Sayaka Maizono pleaded to her girlfriend, Toko Fukawa. Tonight, Sayaka was determined to convince Toko to go roller skating with her! She had wanted to for months and, for the first time in what felt like ages, Toko wasn't busy with her writings! It was the perfect time for a roller skating date!

Toko shook her head. Her girlfriend was working her hardest to get her to go on this date, but Toko's stance wouldn't budge. "No! Wh-what if I f-f-fall? Everyone will l-laugh at me! O-or what if... she... sw-switches out! That would be s-so embarrassing..."

The girl with the bright blue hair frowned and moved closer to her girlfriend, tucking one of her strands of hair behind her ear. "Darling, I promise none of that will happen. You need to focus on the positives here – you get to have the date of your dreams with your girlfriend!"

"Wh-who said this was the d-date of my d-d-dreams?" Toko shot back with a smile that made Sayaka knew she was just joking around. Sayaka smiled back at her, then grabbed Toko's hands. This act surprised the other girl, but she didn't seem to mind it.

"So it's a date, then?"

"Yeah, I g-guess..."

Not long after, the two had arrived at the skating rink Sayaka drove them to. She could tell her girlfriend was nervous still, but she could swear she also saw a sparkle of excitement twinkle in her eye. That little twinkle never left Sayaka's mind.

"Well? Are we doing this or what? We can still go home if you don't wanna do this, Toko," Sayaka said, fixing her hair in a small mirror she kept in her purse. She offered it to Toko, who shook her head. Sayaka put the mirror back in her bag before turning to her girlfriend, waiting for an answer.

The girl with the purple hair took in a deep breath, then nodded. "I'm re-ready, I thi-think," Toko replied, voice somewhat shaking with nervousness. She took a second before repeating herself, sounding a lot more confident this time. Sayaka gave her a smile before opening the car door and hopping out of the car, Toko doing the same seconds later. 

The two held hands as they walked up to the skating rink Sayaka drove them to. When Toko got nervous, she liked to hold onto Sayaka, and her girlfriend certainly didn't mind this! Their hands were laced until they were forced to break apart to grab their skates and put them on. 

"S-S-Sayaka! I'm g-gonna fall!" Toko called out once she got her skates on, legs wobbling as if she were a cartoon character. Her arms flailed as she attempted to walk to the main area of the skating rink; she ended up grabbing onto a nearby table before she made it to the main part of the rink, which made her girlfriend laugh. "Sh-shut up! What're y-you laughing a-at!?" 

Sayaka giggled, skating to Toko with ease. "I wasn't trying to be rude, babe! You're just so cute, I don't know what to do! Now, c'mon, I wanna help you not fall." She held her hand out to her girlfriend, soft smile present on her face. Toko scowled and scoffed, but took Sayaka's hand with a groan and an eye roll. "Thank you!"

Taking small, gentle steps, Sayaka led Toko to the rink. Though the girl with purple hair was spewing nervous, negative comments as they walked, her girlfriend continued to encourage her and smile. Eventually, the two were on the rink, hands linked, and Toko was... actually skating! She could hardly believe what her legs were doing, but she was slowly gliding through the large, oval-shaped enclosure. 

"Sayaka, I-I'm doing i-it!" Toko called, smiling wide as she slowly skated across the floor. Her girlfriend smiled, cheering her on and laughing. She clapped as the girl with the purple hair began picking up speed before attempting to catch up with her

"Wow," Sayaka laughed as she caught up with her lover, "you're really good at this! You might be better than me!" Toko blushed, saying that no one could be better than Sayaka! The blue haired girl shook her head and said that she finally found someone who's just as good as her, maybe even better! 

Toko's small victory didn't last long, though. She had a tendency to get ahead of herself and be overly cocky and this was certainly no exception. It almost felt like some sick, twisted, irony, Toko, the most unconfident girl Sayaka knew, getting ahead of herself and then falling on her face mere moments later. Before either of the girls knew what was happening, Toko was headed towards the too-shiny floor of the rink... face first. 

Sayaka could do nothing but watch and scream as her girlfriend fell to the floor and, surely, injured herself. "Toko! Oh my gosh, are you oka–"

"Toko? No, lady, you've got it all wrong! This ain't that loser! Do you think I'm a loser like her? Well, you're wrong!" 

"Syo! I didn't mean to offend you, sorry!" Sayaka apologized to Toko's alter, Syo, who was also dating the girl with the blue hair. "Are... are you okay, babe?"

"Huh? Oh, you mean that little fall? Yeah, guess so!" Syo's cackle filled the air as she stood up, Sayaka helping her. "So you and Miss Gloomy Darkness were on a date, right?" Her girlfriend nodded. "And you're okay with me being 'out' instead of her?" She nodded again. "Oh. Well, uh, okay then... I'm not good at using these," Syo motioned to her feet, which were encased in roller skates, "little shits, though."

Contrary to what she said, Syo was surprisingly good at using those little shits! She slid across the floor, hands trailing against the railing-like surface that lined the rink, cackling the whole way. Sayaka didn't even know a person could go as fast as her girlfriend did! She glided across the wooden surface, circling around her girlfriend multiple times before waving to her and taking off again. 

The two skated until they were tired and hungry and Syo began dissociating again. Sayaka could tell she was slowly becoming more and more "out of it" as her voice slowly dropped in pitch slightly and Toko's stutter came back. They both decided it would be better for both of them to exit the actual rink area and got some water from a concession stand. 

Syo sat at a small booth across from the stand, twirling a straw between her fingers and giggling to herself. Sayaka turned and saw her stroking her hair, which was something Toko often did when she was attempting to "ground" after dissociating. "Are you okay, Syo? Or is Toko fronting now?"

"Still me! Still your favorite person! Kyahahahaha!" Sayaka smiled; it was definitely still Syo, everything about her proved that... however, something about the way she was moving and her slightly deeper voice suggested that they were doing that one thing Toko told Sayaka — co-fronting, where several alters front at the same time and have control of different things. Yes, yes, Sayaka was sure that was it. Either way, it didn't matter to her; she still loved both of the alters in that system.

"I had a really fun time with you, Syo. You're better at skating than I thought!" 

Syo smiled a big, evil-looking grin. "Damn right I am! Never underestimate me!" That wicked laugh Sayaka adored so much creeped out again, making her giggle lightly. Syo stared at her in awe for a moment before speaking again. "Also, um, sorry for interrupting your date with Toko, I guess..."

"Oh, it's truly no problem! I love both of you equally and am just happy I got to go with a date with one or you, much less both of you!"

Syo's face softened and a bright pink color coated it. "You... I... hold on, I think... Toko's gonna front... soon. I love you too, Sayaka." With that, the girl with the dark purple hair began to dissociate harder, blinking slightly before seemingly jolting back to reality.

"S-S-Sayaka? Why aren't we skating– what were we talking about?" Toko asked, the amnesia setting in due to her other alter fronting. She grabbed at her braids nervously, an anxious habit she picked up as soon as her hair was long enough to allow her to. 

Sayaka smiled. As much as she loved her other girlfriend, she missed and love Toko when Syo fronted – of course, she cherished her time with both alters, but it is a tiny bit hard not to miss the host from time to time. "Oh, Syo and I were just talking about how much I love her... and how much I love you!" 

Toko's face went completely red and she attempted to hide her blushing face in her hands, which made her girlfriend giggle. "Th-that's so cheesy, of c-course you would say that!" Sayaka began laughing and, normally, Toko would've gotten angry or concerned... but it was her girlfriend doing it, it was different. Plus, Sayaka's laugh sounded like Heaven on Earth to Toko.

"Well, it's true!" Sayaka reached to grab her girlfriend's hand and looked into her dark, but enticing eyes fondly. "Now, how does a movie date sound? I think this place is about to close and cuddling you sounds real nice right now!" 

"Y-yeah, that sounds n-nice," Toko muttered before taking a sip of her water, "Sayaka, are you r-ready to go now?"

"As I'll ever be!"


End file.
